FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a prior art configuration in which a borehole 100 is formed in the ground 110. A heat exchanger 130 is inserted into the borehole 100, and a reinforcing member 120 is provided to support the heat exchanger 130. As shown in FIG. 2, the borehole 100 is filled with grout, which, when hardened, creates a foundation element.